


Taste of Dried-Up Hopes

by starsandauras



Series: The World's a Beast of a Burden [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Multiple Warriors of Light, Unplanned Pregnancy, Will's Accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandauras/pseuds/starsandauras
Summary: In which Brigid learns that even when one takes proper precautions, sex can lead to certain unexpected surprises.





	Taste of Dried-Up Hopes

It was the dizziness that caught her attention first. Oddly enough it wasn’t the nausea, how off-putting the smell of cooking meat was, but the dizziness. Standing from her seat on her usual visits to Saint Reymanaud’s sending a wave through her that nearly knocked her off her feet, rising from her bed in the mornings being a decided trial, and Will could do nothing more than to help her through it, always worried about his dear sister.

“‘Tisnae bein’ normal, Bi Bi,” he finally murmured to her as he rubbed her back as she sicked up into a chamber pot. He brushed her hair to the side as she could only moan weakly. “Shuld gae talk tae Llew. Or Feli, if ye’re nay feelin’ up tae tha’.” She whimpered, glad that a snowstorm was preventing them from moving about for now.

It took the next day before she was willing to haul herself out of bed long enough to visit Llewellyn and have him check her over. Will had threatened to bring Llewellyn to her but she only pulled a blanket up over her head and moaned what he assumed was a no. He huffed out a breath and shook his head, muttering about ill and stubborn sisters.

She leaned on her older brother’s shoulder half asleep as he went through the various tests, assuming she was simply ill with some badly timed dropsy. “Very strange,” he murmured to himself. “You seem to be well enough.” He absently brushed her hair from her face. She’d been growing it out and the former fringe was still too short to tuck into a braid. At her tired “mm-hmm” he sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “When was your last cycle, little flame?” he asked, putting aside his discomfort as a brother and focusing on his healer sensibilities.

“‘Tis bein’ weird, ‘member?” she answered, curling up against him. “Nay bein’ very regular.”

His nod was shallow, not wanting to dislodge her. “Aye, but I still need to know.”

She whined softly, shivering in the chill. Llewellyn wrapped a blanket around her. “Four moons ‘go. I think?” She dozed as Llewellyn mixed up some concoction that turned clear in the vial. She dimly heard him warn her about pricking one of her fingers and nodded, knowing whatever he was doing was something she could trust. After a moment or two Llewellyn squeezed her shoulder softly, and she opened her eyes to focus weakly on him. “Mm?”

His smile was a weak one, she noticed, and he kissed her forehead. “I had not expected you to make me an uncle yet, little flame.”

Oh, pregnancy test. That was all.

… _Oh_. Oh dear. That certainly was enough to shock some energy into her and her eyes snapped open to stare at him. “…But… been takin’ your potions. Bein’ responsible!” Llewellyn sighed at that, rubbing her back.

“Clearly they weren’t enough at one point.” Yes, clearly. How astute Llewellyn, she thought with some bitterness. “Who…”

“Am I lookin’ like a lass what’s knowin’ who was gettin’ her pregnant?” she asked, more tired than angry. She curled up again against Llewellyn, far too tired to worry about such a thing at the moment. “I’m only knowin’ the one lad I’m most wantin’ it to be is the one it cannae ever be,” she whispered, pushing back the tears prickling at her eyes.

And because Llewellyn knew exactly who she meant he simply nodded and held his baby sister close, wishing he could protect her against everything wrong in the world. Wishing he could make everything right again. Wishing that knowing his sister was expecting a child could be a happy occasion with the man she loved and not just another reminder that life was moving on without him.


End file.
